8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ScatheMote
: -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] :Wow, thanks ScatheMote! -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] Staff If the bcrat hasn't replied to your query, perhaps you can contact Sannse to make you a sysop. At least we'll have protection against vandals. —'BLUER一番 ' 02:00, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :No response. I'll ask. Just got to finish my article on Sarda first. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] When Welcoming When you welcome users; it is suggested is not used because it means whenever the template is changed, old users pages will be updated, and be historically incorrect. Instead, typing . This will insert the code of the template to a page. I Lion Heart I 16:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sysop Status Alright, think I got it done. Thanks for helping out! --Randy 3000 18:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Template? Are there any talk templates here like on the Final Fantasy Wiki?--NeoBahamut 00:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :No, but I'll make it for you if you wish. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] Sure, if you can do so then thanks. :)--NeoBahamut 00:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) NeoBahamut testing.. What now? What is the main thing we are working on right now? I just flipped over here from the FF wiki and am trying to help out without utterly decimating any plans in the works. Exdeath64 09:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Just try to save the pages and upload images. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] I Hope I hope I'm not stepping on your toes or anything. I'm just trying out some fun things while the Wiki is still young. Better now than when we have several 1000 articles. Diablocon 19:36, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. Aren't we the only ones here, anyway? [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] ::Yeah, we should probably formulate a battle plan of some kind. After what happened to Giant's Forest, I'm afraid of Edit Conflicting you again. Perhaps I should claim to do Episodes 10-20s articles, just so we don't accidentally make the same article. Diablocon 19:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::I guess we could claim certain articles. We should make a list or some like …and so on. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll work up to Episode 20 just now then. Also, ExDeath seems to have come along to prove us wrong. XD Diablocon 19:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) FF Wiki Hi it's 1stclasswarrior from the FF wiki. My friend joined so if you can check the bottom of your talkpage please do so for a link. 1stclasswarrior from the FF wiki. Catagorize? How do I catagorize pages???--NeoBahamut 00:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Ahh, so that's the problem. To categorize, simply write Category:Whatever. The pages you just made would be under Category:Items. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you over something this stupid For some reason, i cannot images to display. I just uploaded one and i cannot get it to show up. Here is the code tag for it. image:White Mage and Blackbelt.Jpg. If you can figure it out, let me know and i'll start uploading more. Praise be to google (please note it is 9 PM here, and i've been up since 4 thirty. So if it is something obscenely stupid, my bad.)! Exdeath64 04:55, 13 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Okay, now i'm pissed...apparently it just wont show up in the tables. I managed to find another use for the image for the time being. But as soon has this is figured out, i will place it in a more appropriate spot. Hehe, what are you typing in when placing the pic for the template? If you are typing the full code for the template pic, then that is your problem. When making templates, you do not need to put in the code, just put in the title of the pic where it says picture1, picture2, or just picture, put the title of the pic after the = sign then the picture sould show up.--NeoBahamut 23:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, what he said. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Help } }} I need help with this, I have the codes all diferent, but it shows up as Exdeath34 who I got the template code from, look at the code under edit page, Every thing is different.--NeoBahamut 23:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Umm, the template is . is Exdeath34's poorly named talk template which I've already told him to move. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) EDIT! What about the text?--NeoBahamut 00:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :There. --Gamer2127 00:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Huh, you copied my template for your own use? FINALLY! recognition! Seriously though. there appear to be some significant differences between here and the FF wiki. this is a fairly young one, so it lacks most of the more advanced features and even the simple features have been made a bit more complex. I assume we will all figure it out eventually if you have not already. Or it will drive you utterly mad. (and Scathemote, you never actually told me to move my template, but i will get it done. To be honest, i just copied the old code from the FF wiki and when it seemed to work, i just left it. I have no idea how it ended up like THAT though...) Exdeath64 05:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Templating the Scripts I'm wondering if I can ask of your opinion on the following. I've been doing the scripts from a lot of the episodes recently, but I have been doing a lot of going backwards and forwards and even reverted to having them in a Sandbox. Plus if anyone wants to change for a colour scheme or have the head pics again, then it would be a pain to change all the coding to accommodate the change. Therefore How about I make some templates for each of the main characters, villains and maybe a few others that appear like Matoya and use them in the tables. For example the Template:Black Mage would be:- |bgcolor=black|'Black Mage'|| } and the table code would look like this: Instead of its current state So what do you think? If you say yes then I'll do it. Jeppo 00:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) PS Sorry about the mess I made on your talk page! :Yes you can do that. I would do it for you, but a lot of categorization has just changed and I need to fix it. Great work with the articles! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Anyway I've done the first two episodes with the templates and the coding looks a lot less uglier than what is was before. Jeppo 00:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) .png I must say that the Garland pic has got to be the funniest error I have ever seen. :Don't look at me. I deleted the "Gif" one because "Png" looks nicer, or at least the person who uploaded it said. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) User of images Hey, Scathe. I just noticed the liberal amounts of images taken from webcomic itself. In following the FFWiki's policies, shouldn't we at least notify Brian about this and ask for his blessing? [[User:Faethin|'Faethin']]''verba volant'' :It may be wise for him to know of it. Are you able to notify him? [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 21:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Here's his contact info (Brian at nuklearpower.com or Nuklearman at hotmail.com). He also checks his forum frequently. Posting there will more than likely get his attention. It may also get other 8-Bit junkies to help you. Whether that's a good thing is up to you to decide. --Gamer2127 01:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::I should e-mail him, right. Sigh, I'm just not that kind of person. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:11, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I already notified him. ::::Faethin: Dear Brian, ::::http://8bittheater.wikia.com/wiki/Sardapedia ::::We use a lot of images taken from 8bit Theater for illustrative purposes. We ask for your blessing permission. ::::Brian: Sure, go nuts. ::::He's okay with it. [[User:Faethin|'Faethin']]''verba volant'' :::::Oh joy. I can keep keep being the somewhat admin of this site. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Get Well Soon! I heard you are not very well at the moment, so get well soon and eat loads of grapes! Jeppo 21:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! I feel so happy (figuratively) that so many people care about their bureaucrat. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Talk Template I assume you prefer your sig over the talk templates? Is it that they don't strain computers so much? —MasterConjurer :Nahh, I'm just lazy. Also, I don't use the talk template often because I know its a direct rip-off from the FFwiki, and it's not really needed in this wiki. It looks nicer, though. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 03:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::That it does. I actually ticked off the MTG wikians by being the only user with one on that wiki. At least I've only used it twice there. ' MasterConjurer' Job System The table in the upper right hand corner of your page includes a link to a page (Job System) that does not exist. Please consider removing the link. ' MasterConjurer' 8 Bit Theater Animated! Gian'ts We're sticking to direct quotes of Clevinger. This is his typo, so Jeppo and I thought we should leave it as-is. —MasterConjurerBerserker 02:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Long ago, in a galaxy far, far, away, Diablo and I had a conversation about this on Talk:Episode 011: The Great Black Mage Hype. We ruled in favor of fixing them, simply because the later ones didn't have spelling errors. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 02:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. Didn't know about that decision. Sorry about changing it back, then. —MasterConjurerBerserker 02:45, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's alright. It was about a month ago, when only Diablo and I were here. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 02:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya Got any big jobs that need to be done around here? I'm looking to become more active here and am looking for a place to start. Drake Clawfang 07:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Not particularly. You could write episode articles, fix links, write new pages, and rewrite pages. It's a good thing that you weren't here a month ago, it was a nightmare. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 11:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Episode Dialog Boxes Hey, just wanted to say that the episode pages are awesome. I was wondering if there is a standard page where the color codes for each character's dialog box are listed. If not, I think making one would be a good idea. [[User:8bit BlackMage|'8']][[User talk:8bit BlackMage|'bit']] 00:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :It's all in templates. To see each one, simply go to Category:Script Templates. This makes it a lot easier. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Permission We have permission to use the comic images? Sorry, didn't know that. Drake Clawfang 03:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :It's alright that you did not know. We emailed Brian and asked him for permission. He accepted our offer.[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 11:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, cool. Awesome. Drake Clawfang 15:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Linking to Websites Are are any wiki rules regarding people linking their websites on their userpages? I'm just wondering because I want to put a link to my website on my userpage. It's nothing rude or anything! Jeppo 22:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :No, as long as it is not rude, and the website you are linking to is not. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 02:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's definetly not rude. OK, thanks. Jeppo 19:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) New Welcome Tool I assume that you just got a "message" from Wikia about the new features coming tomorrow. Just wondering if and how you plan to utilize the welcome tool. —MasterConjurerBerserker 00:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm intrigued. I think I'll just keep the templates we have now, as they seem to be working fine. Category Select seems sort of arbitrary, and the new edit structure will probably irritate me as all of the other edit page changes have. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Have you put @disabled at MediaWiki:Welcome-user yet? —MasterConjurerBerserker 00:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC) You forgot your name on a user talk page again. —MasterConjurerBerserker 12:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC)